


join me in glory

by misslonelyhearts



Series: Identity Unknown:  An Overwatch One Shot Collection [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hot Tub Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslonelyhearts/pseuds/misslonelyhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quickie for a friend who loves all the hot dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	join me in glory

The hot tub had seemed damned huge ‘til Reinhardt had joined him, replacing half the warm water with more muscle and scar than the whole squad combined.    
  
“We must take our little moments where we can,” he says, catching Jack looking, dragging him through the gentle jets into his massive lap.  
  
But nothing about the man is little.  Not the boom of his voice, or the beam of his smile, or his gnarled hands.  And definitely not his…Jack swallows a long groan, digs his fingers into Reinhardt’s mountain of a shoulder, when the current pushes them together.  Heat connects to heat over the mismatched slide of sensitive skin.  
  
“That uh…” Jack mumbles, trying to hold on.  “That ain’t a ‘moment’ I can handle.”  
  
Low, easy thunder rumbles from inside Reinhardt’s chest as he laughs.    
  
“We will see,” he says, huge hands smoothing Jack’s flank, and that fucking twinkle in his good eye.  He keeps on stroking, chuckling all the while, because Jack’s moving on him like a target, thighs wide and hips rolling, trying to catch an angle on a guy who probably invented most of them.    
  
Reinhardt wraps a hand around them both, the roughest goddamn collection of calluses and that Jack’s dick has ever experienced, and he’s still pretty sure he can’t take it.    
  
But it ain’t the first time he’ll get off on trying to prove himself wrong.


End file.
